A new HammHamm
by Hamlyn
Summary: A new Hamm-hamm has arrived! Read and find out who? Chapter: 3 is here!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: A new, Sweetheart? No, way!  
Author's comments: Well, this is my first Hamtaro story so, have fun ^_-!  
P.S. I don't own anything except this story.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
Everyone was at the club house just talking and playing and stuff, it was  
about 6:00 a.m. Pashmina was having a confersation with Sandy.  
"A new Hamster moved in next door, yesterday." Said Pasmina to Sandy.  
"Really? I only have a cat next to my house.." Said Sandy.  
Hamtaro and Oxnard over heard this discussion.  
"Do you think he'll share his seeds with us?" Asked Oxnard hungirly.  
".... What he means is, Should we ask him if he wants to play?" Said  
Hamtaro.  
"First of all he's a he, he's a she. Second of all she's from America."  
Said Pasmina messing with her pink scarf.  
Biju came by over hearing too. But just stopped to listen then left.  
"Let's go say hi to her!" Said Hamtaro excited.  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and came over to them.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Dexter.  
"Yeah, did you say something of saying hi to someone?" Asked Boss waiting  
eagerly to know.  
"Well, someone moved in yesterday, next to my house. And we were just going  
to see the Hamster she has." Said Pashmina overlooking everyone.  
"Well, let's go!" Said everyone but Penelope.  
Well, they were soon to Pasmina's next door neighbor's house.  
" Look up there ," Said Howdy pointing up. " And listen."  
" We're the kids of America! We're the kids of America!" Said a hamster  
voice singing with a song.  
They all climbed up a brick wall to a window. There was a hamster with a  
brown fur in the shape of a heart around her left eye, a purple bow wrapped  
around her right ear, and a little golden necklace with a locket.  
"We're the kids of...... Ahhhhh!!!" She said running in her Hamster house.  
"Hey what's got into you, Hamlyn?" Asked a girl turning off her CD player.  
All the Hamm-Hamms took a step down the brick wall.  
"Oh, I guess we surprised her." Said Pashmina.  
"Chi Chi, time for school!" Called someone.  
"Hmmm, she looks familar" Said Hamtaro to himself.  
They took a step up, onto the windowsil.  
"Hi, we wanted to welcome you to Japan." Said Dexter.  
"I alredy know Japan. I lived here until Chi Chi had to move to America.  
Then we moved back again." She said.  
"Oh, ok then." Said Pashmina. " I'm Pashmina, I live next door."  
" Would you like to play with us?" Asked Hamtaro.  
"Sure, I guess." Said the hamster. "My name's Hamlyn."  
"Hi, Hamlyn!" Said everyone.  
Hamlyn opened her cage door and jumped to the window.  
"Where'd you get such fine jewelry?" Asked Biju looking at her necklace.  
"It got shipped from France, why?" Said Hamlyn. "Hold on, I forgot  
somethin'."  
She went back to her cage reopened it,went through the cedar chips, and  
manage to pull ot an extra purple ribbon, and a small gold bracelette and  
put it on.  
"Well, are we ready?" Asked Maxwell.  
"Yeah!" Said everyone.  
When they got to the clubhouse, everyone started to ask her questions.  
"Where did you live?" Asked Dexter.  
"Helena, Montana." answered Hamlyn.  
"What's that?" Asked Hamtaro. "Is it your house name???"  
"No, Hamtaro. It's a state in America." Said Maxwell taking reading out of  
his book."It's a state in the north. Some people say that Montana's cold."  
"Not really. You get used to it after awhile it's not really cold." Said  
Hamlyn.  
"What's your favorite seed and color?" Asked Oxnard.  
"My favorite seed is a sunflower seed, and my favorite color is blue or  
purple." She answered.  
"When's your birthday?" Asked Pashmina.  
"July 4th."  
"What's your owner's name?" Asked Boss.  
"Chi Chi or Chihiro."  
"What's your favorite song?" Asked Stan.  
"We're the Kids in America"  
"Never heard of it." Said Stan  
"What's your favorite game?" Asked Hamtaro.  
"Hide and seek."  
"Cool, that's my favorite too." Said Hamtaro.  
Meanwhile, Chihiro's meeting her new class.  
"Goodmorning, class. We'll be having a new student. She came all the way  
from America." Said Mr. Yoshi.  
A girl with middle of back length black hair in two buns on top of her  
head, she has green eyes, red cheeks, and was wearing a white T-shirt with  
a star on it, blue jeans, and red sneakers. She bowed.  
"Hello, I'm Chihiro Kazunah." Said the girl.  
" Yes, Chihiro. Take your seat over by Travis. Travis, could you raise your  
hand?" Said Mr. Yoshi.  
Travis raised his hand, and Chihiro took her seat behind him. Laura raised  
her hand.  
"Yes, Laura?" Mr. Yoshi said.  
"Can Kona and I show Chihiro around the school?" Ask Laura.  
"Well, ok just be back in time for English." Answered Mr. Yoshi.  
Laura and Kona got up and so did Chi Chi. They went out to the hall.  
"Chihiro you're gonna like it here." Said Laura.  
"Yeah, We'll make you feel right at home." Said Kona.  
"Thanks." Said Chihiro. "You can call me Chi Chi, if you'd like."  
"Okay, Chi Chi." Said Laura.  
"I kanda like Chihiro though." Said Kona.  
"It's O.K. You can call me either one. But only my friends can call me Chi  
Chi." Said Chihiro.  
"So, you're calling us your friends!? Already!?" Laura and Kona said.  
"Sure." Said Chihiro.  
That night, Hamtaro was sitting on Laura's desk eating a sunflower seed  
watching Laura wright in her diary.  
Today we had another new student in our class today. Her name was Chihiro.  
She told us that we could call her Chi Chi. But She was really pretty.  
Hamtaro read.  
Yeah, today we had a new friend too. Her name is Hamlyn. Everyone was  
asking her questions, and we were all happy. Hamtaro thought.  
"Well, today was a good day. And tomarrow's gonna be even better. Don't ya  
think, Hamtaro?" Asked Laura.  
"Hickay?" Said Hamtaro. 


	2. Biju's jealousy

Chapter 2: Biju's Jealousy.  
Author's comments: I don't own Hamtaro or the other things in this story.  
^.-!  
If you remember last time they met a nem hamster named Hamlyn, and her  
owner Chi Chi(Or Chihiro).  
They're from America.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
*+*+*+  
Hamlyn woke up, with Chi Chi gone to school. Her room was a mess! Clothes  
everywhere, even under her bed. Hamlyn was used to it so, it didn't matter.  
"Ahhh! I just remembered!" Said Hamlyn looking at Chi Chi's clock. "Ahhh!  
It's 7:30 already!"  
She went into her house, and got a small basket with different colored  
flowers in it. Then,Hamlyn opened her cage and crawled down the brick wall.  
She tikkied all the way to the clubhouse. She went in everyone was seated  
at the table. She hid the basket behind her.  
"I'm here!" She said gasping for air.  
" Good morning, Hamlyn!" called everyone.  
"Hey, Hamlyn!" Said Howdy. "What do you call a fly in butter?"  
"Hmmmm. I don't know." Said Hamlyn.  
"A butterfly! Get it? A fly in butter is a butterfly! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Said  
Howdy laughing.  
"I don't get it...." Said Hamlyn.  
"Howdy, don't bother her with your bad jokes." Said Dexter.  
"Oh, c'mon. You know she likes 'em." Said Howdy.  
"......... Not really..." Said Hamlyn.  
"What do you have behind you, Hamlyn?" Said Hamtaro getting up from his  
seat.  
"Oh, this? It's for...... you guys." Said Hamlyn taking the basket from  
her back.  
"What pretty flowers!" Said Biju.  
Penelope hopped up from her seat trying to talk.  
"Sorry. Penelope has a sore throat." Said Pasmina.  
"It's ok!" Said Hamlyn giving Penelope a yellow flower.  
Then Hamlyn gave Pashmina a pink one, Dexter a gold one, Stan a red and  
blue one, Oxnard a sunflower seed colored one, Maxwell a red one, Panda a  
blackish grey one, Howdy a green one, Biju a blue one, and Hamtaro an  
orange one.  
"They're on for everyone." Said Hamlyn.  
"Except you..." Said Panda.  
"Well, ya, but I don't care." Said Hamlyn.  
Meanwhile, at the school it was alredy recess time. Chihiro, Laura, and  
Kona were just talking to eachother.  
"Do you have a hamster, Chi Chi?" Asked Laura.  
"Yeah." Said Chi Chi.  
"What's its name?" Asked Kona.  
"Her name's Hamlyn." Said Chi Chi.  
"In a way that sounds like my hamster's name!" Said laura. "His name's  
Hamtaro."  
"Yeah, and mine's Oxnard." Said Kona.  
They all had fun, and then it was time for math.  
"Oh, man! Math is my worst subject!" Said Chi Chi.  
"It's ok." Said Laura. "I bet American math is easy. Huh?"  
"Yeah but not as hard as Japaneese math." Said Chi Chi.  
"You lived in Japan before?" Asked Kona.  
"Yeah, when I was eight!" Said Chihiro.  
Late that day, Everyone was saying bye to eachother and leaving.  
"Pashmina would you like to walk together? Since we live close together?"  
Said Hamlyn.  
"Sure!" Said Pashmina leaving.  
So, everyone left and things were good.  
That night, Hamtaro was sitting on Laura's desk yawning and watching Laura  
wright in her diary.  
Today Kona, Chi Chi, and I were having A lot of fun. She has a hamster  
named Hamlyn. I thought it was funny because both of our hamsters have ham  
in it. Hamtaro read.  
Yeah, today we had a great day! Hamlyn gave us pretty flowers but, Biju  
didn't look happy, but I'll help her cheer up tomarrow! Hamtaro thought.  
"Well, today was a good day. And tomarrow's gonna be even better. Don't ya  
think, Hamtaro?" Asked Laura.  
"Hickay?" Said Hamtaro. 


	3. The jeolousy emerges!

Chapter 3: The jealousy emerges!  
Hi! It's me Hamlyn the author of this story. You should check out my other  
stories. If you like them please R and R. I don't own anything.  
~ Sincerly~ HÃmlyn  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
Hamlyn woke up with a start. Music turned on loud and Chi Chi brushing her  
hair and humming.  
" Kushi kushi" Said Hamlyn rubbing her head.  
"Somebody once told me... Oh, Hamlyn you're awake!" Said Chihiro.  
What's with the music? Thought Hamlyn.  
Chi Chi turned the music off.  
"Guess what? It's Saturday." She said happily. " Me, Laura, and, Kona are  
going to have a picnic."  
Hamlyn walked to the door of her cage.  
"Hamlyn, I'm going to go now, so be good. And no escaping." She said going  
downstairs.  
Hamlyn got out and went down her brick wall, past some bushes to a tree  
with rocks around it. She walked in to the clubhouse with Biju's yell.  
"Why is she SO nice to everyone!" Biju yelled. " I'm nice too, and she's  
not as nice as ME!"  
Hamlyn touched the nob.  
"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S NICE BUT I DON'T LIKE HER!" Biju yelled.  
"Kushi kushi! I'm hearing things!" Said Hamlyn to herself rubbing her  
head..  
She opened the door and Biju looked at her.  
"What do you want?!" She asked angirly.  
"Just to play... That's all.." Said Hamlyn innocently. "What's up with you  
today, Biju?"  
Sandy, Penelope, and Pashmina took her into another room.  
"Biju's just in a bad mood. She's well talking about....." Started Sandy  
until Pashmina started whispering in her ear.  
"Biju is having a bad day and is well... jealous of another hamster..."  
Finished Pashmina.  
"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookyoo..." Said Penelope.  
"Who was the HIM she was talking about?" Hamlyn asked.  
Pashmina whispered in her ear something.  
"No, way!" Yelled Hamlyn.  
"Shhh, we don't want her in a worse mood than what she is now.." Said  
Sandy.  
"oh... ok." Said Hamlyn.They walked back into the room they were in until  
Hamlyn pushed them back into the other room.  
"What if we... make a day for just Hamtaro and Biju!" Said Hamlyn.  
"Yeah! We could go to the Hamm-hamm fun park..." Said Pashmina until Sandy  
butted in.  
"No, we did that with Howdy. Remember?" Sandy Said.  
"Yeah.... maybe we could..." Said Pashmina until Hamlyn butted in.  
"Maybe we could have a fancy picnic just for them. Then Biju will know that  
I don't like him... besides he's actually my brother..." Said Hamlyn.  
Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope gasped.  
"Shhh, don't tell anyone though!" Said Hamlyn.  
"Ok we won't." They said except Penelope.  
"I saw the ressemblance in their eyes." Said Sandy.  
"Me too" Pashmina agreed.  
"Anyway, how'd you find out it was you?" Asked Sandy.  
"I just knew." Said Hamlyn. "And if plan picnic doesn't work... we'll try  
plan B."  
"What's plan B?" They both asked.  
"You'll see when we need it." Said Hamlyn clenching her locket.  
"Let's tell everyone about the picnic, and we'll tell everyone except  
Hamtaro an Biju the plan. OK?" Asked Sandy.  
They all nodded, and went back into the room with everyone in it.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
The end of Chapter 3. actually it's a 2 be continued story, so i'll be  
working on chapter 4: the picnic. R n R.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
Next chapter we're gonna have a picnic and it happens that we will have to  
use plan B..... 


End file.
